Problem: What do the following two equations represent? $4x-2y = -2$ $20x-10y = -10$
Answer: Putting the first equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $4x-2y = -2$ $-2y = -4x-2$ $y = 2x + 1$ Putting the second equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $20x-10y = -10$ $-10y = -20x-10$ $y = 2x + 1$ The above equations turn into the same equation, so they represent equal lines.